1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electronic identification of objects and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus of attaching a radio transponder to an object which is to be identified.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Radio Frequency Identification of objects (RF/ID) involves wireless object identification. RF/ID is generally composed of two components--a reader and a transponder; the latter is commonly called an RF tag. In the field of RF/ID, there are various methods for attaching the transponder to the object to be identified. All these methods have significant drawbacks. For example, the most prevalent method of attaching a transponder to an object is by gluing the object and transponder together with epoxy or some other chemical. Unfortunately, the transponder can be easily removed and is not capable of withstanding harsh environments. Another common method of attaching a transponder to an object is lo use a circular transponder with a hole in the center. The resulting device is then mounted to the object to be identified with a screw or bolt. There are several drawbacks to this method. Specifically, the range of reading the transponder is reduced if a metallic fastening device is incorporated in the attachment, the transponder is easily removed from the object to be identified, the use of non-metallic fasteners combined with the transponder protruding from the object to be identified do not provide adequate protection from mechanical damage, and use of an attachment device separate from the transponder makes aesthetic installation very difficult.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for attaching a radio frequency transponder to an object. A further object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for attaching a radio frequency transponder to an object wherein the transponder cannot be easily removed. A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for attaching a radio frequency transponder to an object wherein the transponder can withstand a harsh environment. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for attaching a radio frequency transponder to an object wherein the range of reading the transponder is not dramatically reduced. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for attaching a radio frequency transponder to an object while maintaining an aesthetic installation.
These and other objects will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art and are met by the present invention as described and claimed.